The seeds of a number of important crops, including soybean and maize do not contain sufficient quantities of several amino acids to be nutritionally complete. These amino acids include, but are not limited to: tryptophan, isoleucine, valine, arginine, lysine, methionine and threonine. Therefore, the biosynthetic pathways for these amino acids, and/or biosynthetic pathways for metabolites that feed into those pathways, are potential targets for manipulation in order to increase the amino acid content of these plants.
Anthranilate synthase (AS, EC 4.1.3.27) catalyzes the first reaction branching from the aromatic amino acid pathway to the biosynthesis of tryptophan in plants, fungi, and bacteria.
The most common form of anthranilate synthase (for example, the maize anthranilate synthase) is a heterotetrameric enzyme consisting of two subunits, the α or TrpE subunit and the β or TrpG subunit. Two α subunits and two β subunits assemble to form the heterotetrameric anthranilate synthases. “Monomeric” forms of AS have also been discovered that comprise a single polypeptide chain having the activities of both TrpE and TrpG subunits (for example Rhizobium meliloti). While monomeric anthranilate synthases comprise just one type of polypeptide, the enzymatically active form of a monomeric anthranilate synthase is typically a homodimer consisting of two such monomeric polypeptides. Both heterotetrameric and monomeric anthranilate synthases catalyze the formation of anthranilate in a reaction utilizing glutamine and chorismate. The domain found on the α subunit (referred to herein as the “α domain”) binds chorismate and eliminates the enolpyruvate side chain, and the domain found on the β-subunit (referred to herein as the “β domain”) transfers an amino group from glutamine to the position on the chorismate phenyl ring that resides between the carboxylate and the enolpyruvate moieties.
The next reaction in the synthesis of tryptophan is the transfer of the phosphoribosyl moiety of phosphoribosyl pyrophosphate to anthranilate. The indole ring is formed in two steps involving an isomerization converting the ribose group to a ribulose followed by a cyclization reaction to yield indole glycerol phosphate. The final reaction in the pathway is catalyzed by a single enzyme that may contain either one or two subunits. The reaction accomplishes the cleavage of indole glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate and condensation of the indole group with serine (Umbarger, Ann. Rev. Biochem, 47, 555 (1978)).
Metabolite flow in the tryptophan pathway in higher plants and microorganisms is apparently regulated through feedback inhibition of anthranilate synthase by tryptophan. Tryptophan may block the conformational rearrangement that is required to activate the β-domain and to create a channel for passage of ammonia toward the active site of the α-domain. Such feedback inhibition by tryptophan is believed to depress the production of tryptophan by anthranilate synthase. See Li J. & Last, R. L. The Arabidopsis thaliana trp5 mutant has a feedback-resistant anthranilate synthase and elevated soluble tryptophan. Plant Physiol. 110, 51–59 (1996).
Several amino acid residues have been identified as being involved in the feedback regulation of the anthranilate synthase complex from Salmonella typhimurium. Such information provides evidence of an amino-terminal regulatory site. J. Biol. Chem. 266, 8328–8335 (1991). Niyogi et al. have further characterized the anthranilate synthase from certain plants employing a molecular approach. See Niyogi and Fink (Plant Cell, 4, 721 (1992)) and Niyogi et al. (Plant Cell, 5, 1011 (1993)). They found that the α-subunits of the Arabidopsis anthranilate synthase are encoded by two closely related, nonallelic genes that are differentially regulated. One of these α-subunit genes, ASA1, is induced by wounding and bacterial pathogen infiltration, implicating its involvement in a defense response, whereas the other α-subunit gene, ASA2, is expressed at constitutive basal levels. Both predicted proteins share regions of homology with bacterial and fungal anthranilate synthase proteins, and contain conserved amino acid residues at positions that have been shown to be involved in tryptophan feedback inhibition in bacteria (Caligiuri et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266, 8328 (1991)).
Amino acid analogs of tryptophan and analogs of the intermediates in the tryptophan biosynthetic pathway (e.g., 5-methyltryptophan, 4-methyltryptophan, 5-fluorotryptophan, 5-hydroxytryptophan, 7-azatryptophan, 3β-indoleacrylic acid, 3-methylanthranilic acid), have been shown to inhibit the growth of both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. Plant cell cultures can be selected for resistance to these amino acid analogs. For example, cultured tobacco, carrot, potato, corn and Datura innoxia cell lines have been selected that are resistant to growth inhibition by 5-methyltryptophan (5-MT), an amino acid analog of tryptophan, due to expression of an altered anthranilate synthase.
Ranch et al. (Plant Physiol., 71, 136 (1983)) selected for 5-MT resistance in cell cultures of Datura innoxia, a dicot weed, and reported that the resistant cell cultures contained increased tryptophan levels (8 to 30 times higher than the wild type level) and an anthranilate synthase with less sensitivity to tryptophan feedback inhibition. Regenerated plants were also resistant to 5-MT, contained an altered anthranilate synthase, and had greater concentrations of free tryptophan (4 to 44 times) in the leaves than did the leaves of the control plants. In contrast to the studies with N. tabacum, where the altered enzyme was not expressed in plants regenerated from resistant cell lines, these results indicated that the amino acid overproduction phenotype could be selected at the cellular level and expressed in whole plants regenerated from the selected cells in Datura innoxia. 
Hibberd et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,847, issued Apr. 15, 1986) described 5-MT resistant maize cell lines that contained an anthranilate synthase that was less sensitive to feedback inhibition than wild-type anthranilate synthase. One 5-MT resistant cell line accumulated free tryptophan at levels almost twenty-fold greater than that of non-transformed cell lines.
P. C. Anderson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,047) disclose the use of a tryptophan-insensitive α-domain of anthranilate synthase from C28 maize in a transgene to prepare transgenic maize plants (Zea mays) exhibiting elevated levels of free tryptophan in the seed(s).
Although it is possible to select for 5-MT resistance in certain cell cultures and plants, this characteristic does not necessarily correlate with the overproduction of free tryptophan in whole plants. Additionally, plants regenerated from 5-MT resistant lines frequently do not express an altered form of the enzyme. Nor is it predictable that this characteristic will be stable over a period of time and will be passed along as a heritable trait.
Anthranilate synthase has also been partially purified from crude extracts of cell cultures of higher plants (Hankins et al., Plant Physiol., 57, 101 (1976); Widholm, Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 320, 217 (1973)). However, it was found to be very unstable. Thus, there is a need to provide plants with a source of anthranilate synthase that can increase the tryptophan content of plants.